


Stand in Line, Wait a Lifetime

by Reign2Rain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (sometimes), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cause that's how we like it :'), Drabble Collection, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign2Rain/pseuds/Reign2Rain
Summary: The coin is his hand is warm, a little damp from his sweaty palms."I'll flip this coin," Tooru says, locking eyes with Hajime. Maybe sealing a promise too. "If it's heads, we break up."Drabble collection:1-coin2-words
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 11





	1. do you got room for one more, troubled soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coin is his hand is warm, maybe a little damp from his sweaty palms too.
> 
> "I'll flip this coin," he says, locking eyes with Hajime. Maybe sealing a promise too. "If it's heads, we break up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're the last of the real ones....  
> just one yesterday
> 
> (fob smacks and you know what they say. hit it till it breaks.)
> 
> quick drabble when i was supposed to be doing math;  
> prompt: coin  
> tags: angst w happy ending

The coin is his hand is warm, maybe a little damp from his sweaty palms too. "I'll flip this coin," he says, locking eyes with Hajime. Maybe sealing a promise too. "If it's heads, we break up." 

Hajime stops seeing Tooru at the end of third year.

So it's kind of a shock to find out who is new roommate is, at the end of another three.

  
He can't begin to guess why Tooru's back in Miyangi. ("I think you should go," he'd said, quiet, in the last hours and honest, because they couldn't have two liars in this relationship, this dying relationship. And then Tooru had said "I know," and that was the end of that. He'd moved his hand into Hajime's and then they'd walked in silence and cried the same way.) But Tooru is, and he's here.

He looks more lost than Hajime must appear surprised but putting their arms around each other is as familiar as it ever was. They still fit perfectly.

  
"If it's tails," Tooru says, sometime later, when they're both pretending to be asleep. "If it's tails," he swallows. He sounds less certain with every word. "Then we get back together. If it's heads. Then-"

Hajime takes the wretched thing that's made them more miserable than humanely possible for some years too many and hurls it with all his strength and some of Tooru's. It bounces off the wall - maybe he'll get Hanamaki to have it incinerated - and then he glowers. "I threw that stupid thing away," he says, fierce and more sure than he's ever been. "I'm going to pick it up and if it turns out to be a coin, we're going to be alone together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to write something hhhhhhh started fairy tail again and i'm dying  
> okay thanks for reading!!


	2. write me, won't you, till i can no longer take your words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: word
> 
> tags: angst (w/o happy ending)

_lucidnine_ , (adjective), all-consuming form of distress from being unable to name the suddenly overwhelming emotion you feel.

 _noval,_ (adjective), the feeling when one hears the despair of a loved one and wishes to take that despair for themselves, to absolve of hurt. _zeed_ , (antonym-like), the feeling of suffering and wishing someone to bear the burden with you.

 _mercideous,_ (adjective), the inability to understand the reason behind one's behavior, yet choosing to place your faith and accepting the act as it is. 

_dynoxious,_ (adjective), the regret of having cheapened an emotion by repeatedly utilizing the action or phrase that elicited it without meaning it.

_oikawa tooru_ , (noun).

synonyms: irritating. obnoxious. exhausting. spiteful. petty. ridiculous. impossible.

impossible.

irreplaceable.

unforgettable.

beautiful.

definition: undefinable. 

hajime is so very cold tonight.

to be honest, he hasn't been warm in this life for a long time.

and he'll spend the rest of it writing words no one else will ever read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc: 150  
> fake words yes. idk man, i feel like shit. character should suffer with me.


End file.
